


Supernatural Beach Party, Dean

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Confused Dean, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Dean  is confused.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Dean

Dean was completely freaked out. Angels were dancing. Demons were limboing. Everyone was mingling at the bar. Dead people, everywhere, okay, that part was pretty normal for them. 

Why were they all cavorting at the beach? Why was no one attacking each other? He felt dirty and like maybe he should be doing something. 

Ellen sat down next to him and handed him a beer. “Dean, quit thinking so hard and try to have some fun, okay? You aren't the Winchester boy I thought I was going to have prod into having a good time.”

Dean looked around and saw his brother cornered and surrounded by Jessica, Eileen, and Rowena. Maybe this could be a fun party after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
